lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayfarer
Wayfarer Physical Description Though they were once savage monsters known as “krauns”, wayfarers became a race of religious warriors due to a spiritual revolution. Their most prominent feature is their cephalofoil eyestalks (see: hammerhead shark). They possess a small but powerful mouth with wide sharp teeth, and two little slits where a human’s nose would be. They have ruddy brown, inky black, slate gray, or dark teal colorations to their leathery skin that protects their well-built bodies. Wayfarers have no hair on their bodies and their skin is thicker than human skin. They have three thick humanoid fingers with wide fingernails that possess immense strength. Wayfarers have a wide three-toed foot akin to that of a rhinoceros or elephant. From Monsters to Men In ages long past, the wayfarers were a scattered people who were feared as savage monsters by the world at large. A series of mystic wise men forged them into a unified society of spiritualists. They adopted the named “wayfarers” to distance themselves from their barbaric ancestors and show their adherence to “The Way.” Wayfarers believe, with religious fervor, that the only way the world can survive an upcoming apocalyptic battle is to unify themselves into one world culture. In this battle, known as the “End of the Way”, the unified will fight against “those who have lost the Way” (aka “The Lost”). There are many sects of wayfarers. Some believe the only way to “unify” is to forcefully conquer other societies; other groups believe in a totally pacifistic approach; and still others believe that the unification process is a natural process that will occur regardless of attempts to speed it up or slow it down. Societies Wayfarers are raised in a comparatively strict culture filled with studies and physical hardships. Women and children live an agrarian lifestyle, while males tend to go on nomadic pilgrimages. These pilgrimages spread The Way and, depending on the sect, may be little better than religious crusades. Socially, wayfarers have a patrilineal system of governance where a leading caste of holy men, called wayfinders, guide the people. These wayfinders claim ancestry that dates back to the initial mystics, and they each bear a diamond tattoo in the middle of their forehead to symbolize their position within society. A given town or settlement may only have one wayfinder, and upon his death, another is selected from the other wayfarers based on lineage. Kingdoms are ruled by those with the most direct and undisputed connection to the ancient mystics. Relations Most other races consider wayfarers to be brutish and crass. While they are wise and civilized, they are still gruff in their demeanor, and rough around the edges when compared to a typical human or elf. Many have likened having a conversation with a wayfarer to having a conversation with a sentient rhinoceros or hippopotamus. Wayfarers are famous for having astoundingly fierce tempers, stubborn dispositions, and (when pressed) explosive bouts of uncontrollable anger. Classes Wayfarers favor spiritual or religious classes. Many are monks, paladins, druids, rangers, and clerics. Their thick fingers and bodies tend to dissuade many of them from taking classes that rely on subtlety or dexterity, such as rogues or fighters armed with a bow. Names Wayfarers have short first names that are one syllable long and being with a hard consonant sound. Females all end in “ah” or “is”. If there is a consonant at the end of the male version of their name, it is doubled before the suffix is added. All wayfarer last names are epithet denoting some sort of virtue that the family hopes to aspire to. A new last name can only be given by a holy man and only under certain circumstances. * Male Names: Kem, Breck, Neb, Rev, Mak, Cad * Female Names: Kemmah, Breckkah, Nevvis, Revvah, Makkah, Caddis * Last Names: the Virtuous, the Calm, the Just, the Righteous, the Placid, the Wanderer, the Holy. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Wayfarers are spiritually awakened and tough, but their bulky forms are lacking in physical grace. Wayfarer characters get +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, and -2 Dexterity. * Size (0): Wayfarers are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Wayfarers count as humanoids with the wayfarer subtype for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (0): Wayfarers have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Wayfarers begin play speaking Common. Wayfarers with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * The Way (4): Wayfarers have an innate connection with a mystic force known as “The Way.” Wayfarers treat one mental ability score as if it were +4 higher for the purpose of determining their divine spells per day, divine spells known, bonus divine spells, ki points, and Concentration checks for divine spells. (Note: This does not apply to the save DC of spells.) They only gain this bonus if they worship “The Way.” * Frenzy (2): Once per day, whenever wayfarers take damage, they fly into a frenzy for 1 minute, gaining a +2 racial bonus to Constitution and Strength but a -2 penalty to AC. * Stability (2): Wayfarers have a heavy, sturdy, well-balanced body and receive a +4 racial bonus to their CMD when resisting bull rush or trip attempts while standing on the ground. Racial Points: 9 Alternate Racial Traits * Lost (4 RP): A wayfarer who does not follow The Way is called a “Lost.” Either having lost his faith or having committed a heretical act (willingly or unwillingly), a wayfarer who is lost gains a degree of infamy. He gains a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. This bonus improves to a +4 bonus when used against other wayfarers who are aware of his position. In addition, a lost wayfarer gains a +4 insight bonus on all saves against divine spells and monk class features originating from those who worship The Way. This replaces the The Way racial trait. Random Wayfarer Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Wayfarer Height and Weight Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races